Una carta inesperada
by Frau M
Summary: "¿Qué estarán tramando Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape que revolucionará a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts? Y lo más importante, ¿ Qué tiene que ver en todo esto un teléfono móvil?. Dramione." El rating cambiara conforme avance la historia. Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.
1. Una carta inesperada

**Hola a todos! Este es mi primera historia en fanfic y como no, tenía que ser un Dramione.**

**La historia comienza al empezar el séptimo año. La guerra ya ha terminado y por supuesto los buenos han ganado. Ningún personaje de la orden muere, así todos somos más felices =)**

**El rating ira aumentando conforme pasen los capítulos, pero siempre intentaré que haya algo de humor en ellos. =)**

**Quiero darle las gracias a mi betareader ReginaLove por ayudarme a corregir los fallos y a manejarme por aquí. =) Os recomiendo muuuchísimo que os paséis por sus fics si os gusta OUAT, ya que escribe muy bien =)**

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho =)**

**Y sin más les dejo con mi historia.**

**Besos M.**

* * *

UNA CARTA INESPERADA

Aquella mañana no era como otra cualquiera, no para los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero mucho menos para Hermione.

Se levantó de la cama ya bastante entrada la mañana, cosa poco usual en ella, pero la noche anterior había estado repasando los libros del colegio. Aquel iba a ser su último año en la escuela y estaba muy nerviosa por los EXTASIS.

Se puso a recordar todo lo que había sucedido el año anterior, la caída de Lord Voldemort, cómo descubrieron que la mayoría de los mortífagos habían sido amenazados hasta la muerte si se mostraban desleales a la causa, la pérdida de algunos compañeros de Hogwarts… pero por suerte la orden se había mantenido intacta y gracias a ello consiguieron ganar.

La vida parecía maravillosa en esos momentos, se sentía la paz emanar por todos lados y Hermione presentía que ese año sería uno de los mejores años de su vida junto con Harry y Ron. Que equivocaba estaba…

-Hermione!- llamó su madre a la puerta.

-Entra, estaba terminando de arreglarme- dijo mientras terminaba de recoger algunos libros que estaban repartidos de la noche anterior.

-Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no estudies tanto. ¡Cualquier día te va a dar algo!- dijo su madre desesperada, su hija nunca cambiaría.-Toma ha llegado esta carta desde el colegio, parece que este año han esperado hasta el último momento para entregarla-.

Hermione cogió la carta, le parecía muy raro que ese año no hubieran mandado nada hasta principios de septiembre, y claro, ella estaba mucho más nerviosa pues ese año al no saber los libros no los había podido leer ni estudiar. Quedaba una semana exacta para que comenzara su último curso y aún no tenía nada preparado.

Abrió la carta que, ese año, a diferencia de los demás, venía en un paquete bastante grueso. Lo que leyó, y más bien, lo que vio a continuación, casi hace que le diera un ataque al corazón.

_Estimado Estudiante:_

_En primera instancia, queríamos disculpar las molestias causadas por no haber entregado aún las listas de materiales, pero esto es debido a que hemos realizado cambios en la organización del colegio. Junto con esta carta y la lista de libros, verán que poseen un objeto que puede resultarles algo extraño. Se trata de un teléfono móvil, deben traerlo al colegio para que les podamos explicar su funcionamiento y el papel que tendrá este año en la escuela._

_En la lista de este año encontrarán otra serie de materiales que pueden comprar en la tienda de objetos muggles que se encuentra en el callejón Diagon, es imprescindible que los traigan._

_Sin más, me despido y espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones._

_Sinceramente_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, ¿para qué demonios querían en el colegio un teléfono móvil? Y lo peor de todo es que el asunto no se quedaba ahí, al leer la lista de materiales casi le da el patatús definitivo.

**Lista de Materiales imprescindibles para el 7º año escolar:**

_Guía avanzada para la Transfiguración._

_Mil Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos._

_Teoría de la Magia_

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_

_Numerología y Gramática_

_Traducción de Runas Avanzadas_

_Teoría de Magia Defensiva_

_Disipar las nieblas del Futuro_

_Libro estándar de hechizos (VII)_

_Plantas carnívoras del mundo_

_**MATERIALES**_

_Plumas_

_Pergaminos_

_Nuevo uniforme (podrán encontrarlo en Madame Malkin)_

_Cámara muggle_

_Guantes Protectores_

_De Calderos_

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer no podía creerse que eso estuviera pasando en su colegio, ¿Por qué iban a cambiar de uniforme o para qué iban a necesitar una cámara? Sus expectativas de que ese año iba a ser como los demás fueron disminuyendo poco a poco.

En Malfoy Manor las cosas no estaban yendo mucho mejor.

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE VOY A TENER QUE HACER YO CON ESTA COSA?- Dijo Draco con cara de extrañeza y cogiendo el teléfono con dos dedos como si le fuera a pegar la lepra.

-Tranquilo hijo, tampoco es para tanto, además, si lo piensas será divertido, quizás me compré uno también- Narcissa intentaba contener las ganas de reírse en la cara de su pobre hijo. Después de que todo hubiera acabado y les hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad se sentía mucho más viva y tranquila.

-Pero madre, no sé para qué sirve este cacharro y menos para qué me va servir en la escuela- Draco se estaba desesperando, no entendía nada de nada y la carta del director tampoco es que fuera de gran ayuda, más que tranquilizarlo lo había puesto de los nervios. – Creo que este año va a ser el peor de mi vida- Dijo resignado metiendo el teléfono en el sobre.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día, Hermione estaba de los nervios, no había hablado con Harry o Ron desde que recibió la carta y aunque ella fuera la que mejor conocía el funcionamiento de los nuevos materiales no tenía la menor idea de para qué les podían servir en el colegio. Todo alumno de Hogwarts sabía que los objetos muggles no funcionaban allí así que no tenía sentido que los llevaran.

Al llegar a King's Cross, se despidió de sus padres como siempre y cruzó camino del andén 9 y ¾. Enseguida encontró a Harry y Ron que tenían la misma cara que ella.

-Hola chicos, estaba deseando hablar con vosotros, ¿tenéis idea de por qué necesitamos un móvil para ir a clase?- Su tono de voz fue en aumento y se le quebró al terminar la pregunta. Si algo podía hacer que Hermione estuviera tan nerviosa era el no saber.

-Hermione, si tú no lo sabes, ¿qué te hace pensar que nosotros sí?- Harry la miró con cara de incredulidad.

-Eras nuestra última esperanza, en estas dos semanas le hemos preguntado a todas las personas que podían llegar a saber algo.- Ron estaba bastante más tranquilo que sus dos amigos, el no creía que fuera para tanto, a fin de cuentas su casa estaba llena de objetos muggles.

-Sí, pero todos nos dicen que no saben nada y que tampoco entienden nada, por lo visto es una decisión que han tomado Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape, y la están llevando en completo secreto- explicó Harry mientras dejaban sus baúles en el compartimento de siempre.

-Pero ¿qué puede ser tan interesante como para que todos los alumnos tengan que llevar esto a clase? Además, si es algo que están organizando esos tres no puede ser nada bueno- Hermione cada vez tenía más dudas, se suponía que ella debería de estar contenta, sabía usarlos y sabía que de esa forma le sería más fácil contactar con su familia, pero todo este asunto no le estaba gustando nada, había algo más que se les estaba escapando…

-Pero Hermione… ¿No te has enterado aún? Esto es sólo para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo- La hermana menor de los Weasley apareció en ese mismo momento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Cómo se supone que me iba a enterar si no he podido contactar con ninguno de vosotros desde que llegó la carta! Además, ¿no se supone que no sabíais nada?- Dijo algo enfadada mirando a Ron y Harry.

-¡EEHH! ¡Que nosotros no sabíamos eso! Además, te hemos dicho todo lo que hemos podido averiguar- Se defendió Ron. - Por cierto Ginny, ¿Cómo te has enterado tú?-.

-Me lo ha contado una compañera de clase, su hermana está en tercero y a ella le llegó la carta en junio como siempre y no había nada diferente- explicó Ginny.

-Bueno no nos queda más remedio que esperar a llegar al colegio y que de una vez por todas nos digan de que va todo esto- dijo Harry resignado, estaba cansado de tanto secretismo y el humor de Hermione no ayudaba en nada, su amiga estaba a punto de meterle a alguien la varita por algún agujero.

En el compartimento de los Slytherin las cosas no iban mucho mejor, Draco estaba de un humor de perros y los demás parecían bastante contentos. Pansy se había dedicado a buscar información sobre cómo se usaba el teléfono y estaba ilusionadísima con la de cosas que se podían hacer, de hecho ya lo había personalizado con una carcasa de mariposas. Theo y Blaise por su parte se mantenían indiferentes, cualquier cosa era mucho mejor que el último año que habían pasado así que se lo tomaron con humor.

-Además existe una cosa que se llama Whatsapp y sirve para hablar con todo el mundo sin importar el sitio donde estés- explicaba entusiasmada Pansy. –Yo ya me he creado un Instagram, sirve para poner fotos tuyas y la gente te da corazoncitos, estos muggles son increíbles- mientras posaba poniendo los labios de una forma extraña.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¿Insta qué? Deja de hacer eso con la boca, ¿por qué miras como una tonta la cosa esa? Me estoy agobiando- Draco empezaba a sentirse mal, no entendía para que servía esa cosa y mucho menos por qué la gente regalaba corazoncitos.

-Ay Draco, no te enteras, he visto que las chicas ponen los labios en forma de morritos y así les dan más corazoncitos- Draco miraba a Pansy como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca y lo peor es que tanto Blaise como Theo se pusieron con ella para poner "morritos" también.

"Desde luego que tener amigos para que acabaran así. Al menos Crabbe y Goyle no se pondrían a hacer esas cosas tan estúpidas, de hecho dudaba que supieran como se usaba la cosa esa" pensó Draco.

-¡Mira me ha agregado alguien! ¡Dios que ilusión!- Pansy se puso a dar saltitos en su asiento de la emoción.

-¿Agregar? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Blaise. Pansy llevaba todo el camino dándole una clase magistral de mil cosas con nombre super extraños y Blaise no dudaba en preguntarle cada cosa, pues sabía que a Draco eso le ponía de los nervios.

-Agregar es cuando una persona te empieza a seguir y es tu amigo en la red social- explicó Pansy muy seria como si estuviera enseñándoles la cura contra el cáncer.- Yo, por ejemplo, he agregado a Crabbe y Goyle, ellos fueron los que me hablaron de Instagram- dijo la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A Draco casi se le desencaja la boca de tanto abrirla. "Lo que faltaba", pensó Draco, "no solo Pansy sino que estos dos ya saben usar la mierda esa antes que yo, este año va a ser una auténtica pesadilla".

Draco se giró para la ventana, había tenido suficiente en ese día y no quería escuchar nada más sobre instamierdas y demás. Solo quería llegar a Hogwarts y que todo fuera como siempre en su casa y con sus amigos, como todos los años. Tampoco era tanto pedir.


	2. La decisión de Dumbledore

**Hola de nuevo! =D**

**He pensado que tenía que subir el segundo capítulo prontito para que entendierais mejor la historia.**

**Espero que os guste =) y os animéis a mandarme reviews! **

**No se cada cuanto tiempo voy a subir capítulo, pero lo más seguro es que mínimo haya uno a la semana =) **

**También pretendo que sea un fic bastante largo y aunque tenga partes de humor tendrá una trama amorosa =3 3**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar.**

**Besitos M.**

* * *

La Decisión de Dumbledore

Por fin llegaron al colegio. Hermione estaba agotada del viaje, se había pasado todo el camino pensando en que podía estar pasando en Hogwarts para que se volvieran todos locos. No es que a ella le desagradara que introdujeran objetos muggles en la escuela, pero al menos que dieran una explicación de por qué lo hacían.

La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape los esperaban en la entrada del colegio. Como todos los años, los grupos entraban por orden de curso. Los de séptimo se quedaron fuera ya que los de sexto no habían podido entrar tampoco.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Os preguntareis por qué no estáis ya sentados en vuestras correspondientes mesas y disfrutando de la ceremonia de selección- dijo McGonagall con su seriedad característica.

-Este año no vais a ver la ceremonia de selección- dijo Snape – Tenemos algo reservado para vosotros y queremos que sea una sorpresa muy especial, así que cuando los alumnos de primero terminen de ser asignados os dejaremos pasar- finalizó Snape, con una sonrisa arrogante que delataba que la sorpresa no iba a ser nada agradable, hasta una gragea sabor a vomito era mejor regalo que eso.

-Una vez estéis dentro del gran comedor debéis quedaros en el pasillo y esperar las instrucciones que el director Dumbledore tiene para vosotros- y sin más, los dos profesores entraron en el gran comedor y cerraron la puerta.

-¡Esto es increíble! No pueden estar haciéndonos esto- Hermione estaba a punto de llorar, no entendía por qué se merecía esto, no era suficiente con lo que habían pasado ya, que encima tenían que esperar fuera del colegio a saber por qué motivo.

-¡Indignante! Hacer que un Malfoy espere en la recepción como si fuera un mindundi, pero que se han creído, se van a enterar cuando mi padre se entere de esto- Draco estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, cualquiera hubiera pensado que tenía la rabia.

-¡Ojj! Draco por Merlín, quieres dejar ya la cantinela de tu padre, a veces eres demasiado repetitivo- dijo Pansy, que después de seis años conviviendo con el Malfoy estaba hasta las narices de la frase.

Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba y menos de su mejor amiga, la cual, por cierto, estaba demasiado ocupada con su móvil como para mirarlo.

-Pansy a veces te estrangularía- dijo Draco apretando los puños tanto que estaban más blancos de lo normal.

Hermione estaba lo bastante cerca de los dos Slytherin como para escucharlo todo, e inexplicablemente se sintió mucho más contenta al saber que no era la única que estaba cabreada, aunque significara que la otra persona era Malfoy.

Estuvieron esperando unos quince minutos hasta que por fin abrieron las puertas y pudieron entrar al gran comedor, la gente ya empezaba a estar cansada de ese jueguecito, y que encima de todo tuvieran que quedarse de pie en mitad del pasillo era lo que les faltaba.

-¡Bienvenidos otro año más a Hogwarts!- anunció Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie – Como ya saben, este año va a ser especial para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Después de la caída Voldemort los profesores hemos creído conveniente que los alumnos de los cursos superiores estrechen lazos entre ellos. Por tanto, este año, dichos alumnos no pertenecerán a sus casa correspondientes, sino que por el contrario las casas se unirán para facilitar esta convivencia- Dumbledore hizo una pausa para que los alumnos asimilaran la información que acababan de recibir- Por lo tanto, me complace anunciarles que este curso las casa de Gryffindor y Slytherin se unirán para formar una sola, y por otro lado las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff harán lo mismo-.

El gran comedor se quedó completamente en silencio, los alumnos no sabían que decir, muchos pensaban que era una broma, que Dumbledore se había drogado o algo y no estaba en sus cabales, otros querían llorar, pero especialmente dos personas en esa sala estaban tan sumamente cabreados que se podía escuchar sus dientes chirriar.

-Hemos pensado que esta distribución es la mejor, ya que todos conocemos la gran rivalidad que existe entre algunas de las casas. Como podéis ver el gran comedor ha sido habilitado con dos mesas más, ya que, cada grupo tiene asignada una nueva casa, donde ya están sus cosas. Podéis sentaros en vuestras nuevas mesas y una vez terminado el banquete os explicaremos la organización de este curso- Una vez dicho esto Dumbledore se sentó.

Los alumnos estaban estupefactos, no sabían dónde meterse, cada uno fue hacia la mesa que les habían asignado con cuidado de no mezclarse con los de la otra casa.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por qué todo tenía que pasarle a ellos, pero esta vez no era la única, Ron estaba rojo de ira y Harry parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Alguien me puede dar un puñetazo? Esto es un sueño o yo me estoy volviendo loco- Ron se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de las serpientes, lo último que deseaba es tener a una de ellas al lado.

-Ron resígnate, no podemos hacer nada, así que disfruta de la comida y esperemos a ver que más nos tienen reservado- Ginny era la más tranquila de todos, de hecho estaba sentada al lado de un Slytherin y parecía no importarle.

-Ginny, no me digas eso. Como quieres que me resigne si nos han juntado con nuestros enemigos naturales, no creo que haya dos casas más opuestas en Hogwarts-dijo Harry.

-Por eso mismo estamos aquí. Ahora entiendo lo de los uniformes nuevos- contestó Hermione, que a estas alturas ya estaba entrando en la zona de resignación, su cabreo se había esfumado.

En el lado contrario de la mesa Draco estaba a punto de estallar, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, "pero que mierda le pasa a Dumbledore en la cabeza para hacernos esto", en su interior se pegaba chocazos contra la pared.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, quejarnos o lo que sea, pero esto no puede quedar así. Convivir con los leones ¿es que acaso tenemos pinta de ni siquiera querer mirarlos? Si no puedo ni estar a dos metros de ellos sin querer darles una paliza- Blaise estaba que trinaba, una cosa era objetos muggles y otra muy diferente juntarlo con sus peores enemigos.

-Te jodes Blaise, es lo que hay, y tampoco está tan mal, pasamos por cosas peores el año pasado como para que esto os esté suponiendo un calvario- Pansy puso los ojos en blanco, estaba cansada de escucharles y para ella todo esto estaba resultando muy divertido.

Draco casi muere de un infarto, no podía creer lo que su amiga acababa de decir. – pero ¿qué te pasa a ti hoy Pansy? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?- se giró corriendo a tocar la frente de su amiga- Mmm… parece que no, por lo tanto solo queda que… realmente seas una estúpida- Draco estaba tan alterado que no entendía como su amiga podía defender de esa forma a los leones.

-JA-JA-JA, no me hagas reír Malfoy, no me pasa nada, simplemente que para mí la vida ahora es mucho más gratificante como para pararme a pelearme por una estupidez como la rivalidad-.

Draco se calló en el acto, lo cierto es que Pansy era la que había salido peor parada el curso anterior, su padre muerto y su madre se había vuelto loca por el dolor. Y ahí estaba ella, como si no hubiera pasado nada, siguiendo con su vida y disfrutando de su último año de escuela, el primero en el que estaba realmente libre.

El banquete terminó y todos los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, guiados por los profesores ya que por el momento no había ningún prefecto asignado.

-Podéis sentaros- dijo Dumbledore –Cuando vuelvan vuestros jefes de casa os acompañaran hasta vuestra nueva casa. La distribución de las habitaciones será diferente ya que las hemos asignado nosotros para que la convivencia sea lo más real posible- Los alumnos ya no sabían que más podía pasar, pero a cada palabrita de Dumbledore la cosa iba empeorando.

-Con respecto a las clases, como las casas ya están juntas pues ¡todas vuestras clases serán juntos!-dijo Dumbledore riendo, con la lógica aplastante de quien suma dos más dos y le da veinticatorce- En cuanto a lo del teléfono móvil, hemos creído conveniente que los alumnos puedan usar recursos muggles que les sirvan para organizar su tiempo y poder comunicarse con los demás alumnos de forma rápida, y que de esta manera os familiaricéis con el mundo no mágico. Por otra parte, para los alumnos con padres muggle les será más fácil contactar con sus familiares, ya que el tema de las lechuzas no parece ser del agrado de todos. A todos os hemos dado el mismo tipo de teléfono, para que no tengáis problemas con las interferencias, y de esa forma os podremos explicar su funcionamiento, y así, ¡Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro! O como decía un viejo amigo mío ¡Matamos un pájaro de dos tiros! Ajajajajajajajja- Nadie entendió el chiste de Dumbledore, por su puesto, pero de lo que si estaban seguros es que se estaba cachondeando de ellos pero bien.

Una vez llegaron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, el cual fue asignado al grupo de Slytherin y Gryffindor, manda huevos la cosa, los acompañaron hasta su nueva casa.

La nueva casa de Slytherin y Gryffindor, llamada ahora Slythdor para abreviar, se encontraba en una de las torres, lo cual era una novedad para los Slytherin que estaban acostumbrado a las vistas del fondo del lago. La sala común era amplia, llena de sillones y con una gran chimenea, muy parecida a las salas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, toda la estancia estaba decorada con los colores de las dos casas y contaban con una sala para estudiar.

-Muy bien, ahora voy a ir asignándoos vuestros compañeros de habitación, y no quiero que nadie se queje. Lástima que ahora seáis una casa conjunta y no os pueda quitar punto- Resignado Snape empezó a distribuir a los alumnos- Veamos, Pansy Parkinson, tú vas con Hermione Granger y Ginebra Weasley. Draco Malfoy, tú vas con Harry Potter y Theodore Nott- mientras Snape seguía asignando habitaciones los chicos no podían creer la mala suerte que tenían - Y por último Ronnal Weasley, usted va con Blaise Zabinni. Como son los últimos han tenido la suerte de tener la única habitación doble- Snape les dedicó una mirada ¿sensual?, y los dos chicos se miraron con cara de asco, no era suficiente estar juntos que encima Snape insinuaba cosas impensables para ninguno de los dos.

"Esto no puede ser posible, yo con Popoter en la misma habitación, acaso Snape se había vuelto estúpido o es que todo esto formaba parte del plan -Matemos a Draco antes de que el curso termine- tengo ganas de llorar de verdad, ¿por qué Merlín?, ¡¿por qué a mí?!"

"Madre mía donde me estoy metiendo, no voy a durar vivo ni una sola noche con Nott y el hurón cochambroso, hasta vivir con los Dursley era mucho mejor que esto"

"Al menos yo tengo a Ginny en mi habitación, esperemos que Pansy no se comporte como siempre porque esta vez tiene todas las de perder. ¡Que Merlín me coja confesada! ¿Ginny ya está hablando con Pansy? ¡Y parecen tan amigas las dos! Definitivamente el mundo se ha vuelto loco"

-Mantente alejado de mi Weasley, no quiero que nadie vuelva a insinuar que hay algo entre tú y yo, ¿te ha quedado claro?- dijo Blaise.

-¡Te aseguro que yo soy el primero que no quiero que me vean mezclado contigo Zabinni!- grito Ron y se fue directo a su habitación.

La habitación de las chicas estaba enfrente de la de los chicos, alguno de los cambios que habían hecho, y para desgracia de Hermione y suerte de Ginny la habitación era la de Malfoy, Nott y Harry. Era bastante amplia y contaba con su propio cuarto de baño, las camas eran mucho más grandes que las de su antigua casa, a decir verdad todo era mucho más grande y parecía más cómodo. Las tres camas estaban colocadas en semicírculo y entre ellas se encontraban los armarios. Los baúles, como siempre, estaban delante de las camas, indicándoles indirectamente cual era de cada una, y por supuesto Pansy estaba en medio, dejando a Hermione y a Ginny a cada lado.

-¡Veréis lo bien que lo vamos a pasar juntas! Espero que perdonéis lo que hice en el pasado, creedme cuando os digo que ya no pienso esas cosas.-Hermione se quedó parada, no podía creer que Pansy les estuviera pidiendo perdón.-Fue muy duro para mí hacer las cosas que me obligaban, y después de todo lo que paso mi concepto de la pureza ha cambiado totalmente. Ya no pienso que sea superior a nadie y menos después de lo que les sucedió a mis padres- el humor de Pansy iba decayendo a medida que recordaba lo que les había sucedido a sus padres.

-No te preocupes Pansy, está todo olvidado. Sabemos que te arrepientes y que estabais obligados, era eso o morir, no te podemos culpar por ello- Dijo Hermione, que poco a poco se le iba pasando el enfado que había tenido durante todo el día.

-Muchas gracias Hermione, espero que podamos algún día ser amigas- Pansy le sonrió y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el armario.

Las cosas por la habitación de los chicos no iba tan bien…

-Te he dicho que ésta es mi cama hurón o es que acaso no ves que mi baúl está ahí- dijo Harry enfadado por el pasotismo que desprendía Draco.

-Venga, tranquilizaos. Draco no lo pongas más difícil, te ha tocado esa cama y a Potter esta, ya sé que me quieres mucho, pero no va a pasar nada porque no durmamos juntos- guiño Theo a Draco.

\- Ehh! Eeh! Ehh! Quieto ahí. Toda tuya Potter. Lo último que quiero es que pienses lo que no es. Theo que sepas que esta me las vas a pagar- Draco se marchó a su cama sin darle la espalda a Theo, sabía de lo que este era capaz, tan solo por reírse de él, y estaba claro que no consentiría que eso pasara delante del estúpido Popotter.

* * *

**Quería dar las gracias a daap por darle una oportunidad a este fic y ser la primera =)**

**y a mi ReginaLove que me está ayudando mucho con los arreglos, te quiero love! =)**

**Espero que os animéis y dejéis vuestros reviews y le deis a favoritos! Me haría muchísima ilusión! =D**

**Muchísimos besos.**

**M.**


	3. La clase de Pansy

**Hola a todos! Aquí ando de nuevo con otro capítulo =D**

**Espero que os ****este gustando la historia. No os preocupéis porque no falta mucho para que aparezca mucho mas Dramione. *^***

**Gracias a todos los que le habéis dado a Favoritos y a Follow ¡Me hace muchísima ilusión =D!**

**Os recuerdo que todo reviews es bienvenido, y podéis comentarme lo que os va pareciendo la historia, si os gusta o cualquier cosita. =)**

**Y sin más os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

**Muchos besitos.**

**M.**

* * *

La clase de Pansy

La primera noche había pasado al fin y los alumnos estaban tan cansados de tanta sorpresa que no tardaron nada en dormirse.

Hermione estaba cansadísima, después de una noche así y de haber escuchado a Pansy darle su ya mítica clase sobre aplicaciones. Le había pedido su número, su Instagram y su Facebook, menos mal que aún no conocía Twitter, no quería imaginarse a Pansy con Twitter. Ella no era muy dada a poner su vida en las redes sociales, además, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en Hogwarts así que no tenía mucho tiempo para interesarse. Pero en las ocasiones en las que estaba en casa, sus familiares la bombardeaban con las fotos de comidas y millones de mensajes de grupos familiares.

Hermione odiaba los grupos familiares, los consideraba como el demonio personificado y mucho más aquellos en los que estaba algún primo pequeño, o en los que estaban sus tías poniendo todo el día comentarios o fotos absurdas de hombres musculosos con delantal.

"Espero que a Pansy no se le ocurra crear nada así", pensó Hermione "Ya tengo suficiente con tener a mi familia para que ahora tenga el móvil todo el día lleno de grupos sin sentido"

Al otro lado del pasillo, Draco, ya estaba metido en la cama intentando asimilar todo lo que le había pasado aquel día. "Quien me iba a decir que acabaría durmiendo con el cara rajada" pensó, soltando un bufido. No había tenido tiempo de pensar que su mayor enemiga estaba en la puerta de enfrente y que pronto le caería encima la mayor tragedia para un chico, que tu mejor amiga se haga amiga de tu peor enemiga.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se prepararon para bajar al gran comedor.

-Me siento rara con este uniforme- comento Ginny, intentado bajarse un poco la falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas- mi madre no ha cogido bien mi talla, esta falda es demasiado corta- dijo mirándose al espejo.

-Tranquila Ginny que tu madre no se ha equivocado con la talla, es que todas las faldas son igual de cortas- respondió Hermione, que también llevaba unos cinco minutos desesperada intentado estirar la pobre falda todo lo posible.

-Ademáz nog tenemoz ni emplema, ni naza de naza, zomoz como los apeztadoz del coguegio- comentó Pansy, que estaba cepillándose los dientes.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo-dijo Hermione, que realmente no entendía muy bien lo que la morena estaba diciendo- Bueno vámonos, que llegamos tarde y a este paso no nos dará tiempo a desayunar-

-Ezpedazme chicaz, que voy con vozotraz a dezaiunad- dijo Pansy mientras se iba corriendo a enjuagarse la boca.

Las chicas salieron hacia el gran comedor y se encontraron en la sala común a Neville, éste tenía pinta de haber estado de parranda durante toda la noche con un dementor.

-Neville, ¿te encuentras bien?- Ginny temía por si su amigo se caía, de repente, al suelo desmayado o algo parecido.

-Hola chicas- dijo mientras se apoyaba en una de las columnas de la sala- No he dormido nada en toda la noche, Crabbe y Goyle no han parado de roncar. No sé si podré aguantar mucho tiempo despierto. No es que no esté acostumbrado a los ronquidos, mi abuela ronca bastante, pero no creí que me harían falta los tapones en Hogwarts- explicó el chico, que en ese momento comenzaba a deslizarse poco a poco por la columna.

Las chicas se aguantaron la risa, por lo visto alguien lo estaba pasando mucho peor que ellas, y como no, ese solo podía ser Neville.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO DEJES TUS COSAS POR AHÍ TIRADAS, NO SOY TU CRIADA!- empezaron a escuchar gritos que venían de las escaleras.

-¡NO EMPIECES DE NUEVO, NO HACE NI UNA HORA QUE ME HE LEVANTADO Y NO HAS PARADO DE MANDARME COSAS!- gritó Blaise al llegar a la sala común.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡PUES MAÑANA A VER QUIEN TE LEVANTA, PORQUE ESTE QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ NO PIENSA HACERLO MÁS! – gritó aún más fuerte Ron.

Las chicas no pudieron contenerse más y comenzaron a reírse. Estos dos parecían una parejita. "Al final va a resultar que Snape no estaba tan equivocado cuando asigno las habitaciones" pensó Hermione.

-¿Pero qué os pasa?- dijo Pansy entre risas- No lleváis ni un día juntos y ya os estáis matando- siguió riéndose de forma descontrolada.

-¡No me hables! ¡No me hables! Que ya bastante contento me tiene éste- dijo Blaise señalando a Ron- Vámonos ya a desayunar, a ver si me alegro el día- y acto seguido Blaise salió camino del gran comedor.

-Eso, eso. ¡Tú vete!, que ya te enteraras esta noche de quien es Ronnal Weasley. A mí nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca- y, como su compañero, salió de la sala común hacia el gran comedor.

Acto seguido llegó Harry y detrás Draco, con su característica prepotencia.- Hola Pansy, veo que me estabas esperando para desayunar- dijo con su sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tus ganas Draco, voy a ir con Hermione y con Ginny, ya es hora de que me relacione con más chicas, como siga con vosotros al final se me va a pegar vuestra estupidez- respondió Pansy.

La cara de Draco cambio por completo – ¿Con una Weasley y una sangre sucia?- preguntó Draco.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así, hurón. Ya está bien de estupideces, ¿es que no piensas cambiar nunca?- Hermione estaba harta de escuchar las tonterías de Malfoy.

-¡Oh! No me digas que ahora te has vuelto una sensiblona, Granger, ¡venga ya! Todos sabemos que esto no es solo por mi parte, sino que tú también intentas degradarme cada vez que tienes la oportunidad-dijo Draco.

Lo que no sabían la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts es que Draco disfrutaba enfadando a la Gryffindor de un modo que ni siquiera el comprendía aún. Draco no sabía por qué pero enfadar a Hermione le hacía sentirse vivo.

-¡Ja! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Después de todos estos años ¿tienes el morro de decir que yo también tengo la culpa? Que te quede bien clarito Malfoy, no pienso entrar en tus jueguecitos. Y para tu información, Pansy ya es amiga nuestra, ella si sabe apreciar a las personas de verdad- y dicho esto, las tres chicas se fueron.

-¡Maldita Granger! ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme en ridículo?- más que cabreado estaba satisfecho, pues al fin y al cabo había conseguido lo que quería y sabía que Hermione no se podría resistir mucho tiempo.

-Te recomiendo que no intentes molestarla más. Últimamente Hermione está más susceptible de lo normal. Es peor que mi tío Vernon cuando se pone a dieta- dijo Harry resignado.

Draco miro a Harry como si tuviera una araña en la cabeza. "Desde cuando Potter me da a mi consejos. El mundo se ha vuelto loco, LOCO."

-Potter, ¿hemos hecho una tregua y yo no me he enterado?- dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Tú decides. Solo te estoy avisando- y dicho esto se fue a desayunar.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente. Las chicas por su lado, y los chicos, bueno… por el suyo, más bien cada uno en una esquina. Blaise y Ron no se querían ver ni en pintura. Draco intentaba estar lo más alejado de Harry y de Pansy, una traición así no se puede perdonar tan fácilmente. Y Theo, bueno Theo… pasaba tres kilos de las chuminadas de los demás. Neville se había dormido encima de sus cereales, aún no sabían cómo seguía vivo.

Pansy y Hermione se despidieron de Ginny y se dirigieron a su primera clase del curso. Defensa contra las artes oscuras, impartida este año por Snape.

Las chicas fueron de las primeras en llegar a clase y se sentaron delante. La clase fue poco a poco llenándose y les parecía muy raro que Snape no estuviera ya allí, él siempre era exquisitamente puntual.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo una voz conocida, Dumbledore entro en la clase-Hoy tendréis una clase especial, así que relajaos el profesor Snape no vendrá hoy- sonrió –La clase de hoy la impartiré yo y consistirá en enseñaros a usar el teléfono. Espero que lo hayáis traído, y sino no os preocupéis que con un encantamiento llegaran los que faltan-sin más dilación se escucharon como veinte _Accio teléfono_ y al poco tiempo aparecieron por la puerta.

-Bien, pues ya podemos empezar. Esto es un teléfono- explicó Dumbledore con el teléfono colocado del revés y mirándolo durante un minuto sin saber que más decir.

-Perdone profesor, pero lo tiene del revés- dijo Pansy que era la máxima eminencia del mundo telefonil.

-¡A quien pretendo engañar!- contestó Dumbledore- Que quede esto en confianza. No tengo ni idea de cómo se usa esta cosa. Pansy, ¿podría dar la clase?, por favor- sin más Dumbledore se sentó al lado de Neville.

La clase miró a Dumbledore con escepticismo, "¿Por qué Merlín? ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto?" pensó Draco.

-Ehh… emmm… Bueno pues como bien ha dicho el director, esto es un teléfono- y así es como empezó Pansy a explicarles todo lo que se puede hacer con un teléfono.

-Bien, ya sabéis encenderlo, apagarlo y las aplicaciones más simples que trae. Ahora cada uno de vosotros va a pedirle el número de teléfono a su compañero y va a guardarlo en la agenda, para poder llamarlo. Id poniendo en esta hoja vuestro número y nombre, por favor- explicó Pansy.

Los alumnos comenzaron a hacer lo que Pansy les había pedido.

-Vamos a ver, que yo me entere- dijo Draco desesperado- Le doy a la libretita esta y a agregar ¿no?- preguntó a Theo, quien asintió con la cabeza- Vale, ahora pongo tu nombre, dime tu número. Seeeeiis, ochooooo, cuatrooo…-Draco tenía la velocidad menos dos.

-Este cacharro no funciona, ¿seguro que es así?- Dumbledore no tenía ni pajolera idea de qué es lo que tenía que hacer- Neville, espero que esto no entre en el examen- dijo riéndose, Neville lo miró resignado pues era la quinta vez que le explicaba al director como guardar un número de teléfono.

La clase transcurrió sin incidente y más o menos todos aprendieron a manejar el teléfono y la larga lista de aplicaciones que se podían descargar.

-Bien – dijo Dumbledore, que no se había enterado ni papa de nada- Pues después de esta estupenda clase os voy a explicar para que tenéis que usar la cosa esta. Esta va a ser la forma que vais a tener para comunicaros durante este curso. A vuestros móviles llegarán los mensajes con las tareas, las salidas a Hogsmeade y todos los cambios que os tengamos que comunicar. Además, por lo que veo también os servirá para unir lazos- dicho esto Dumbledore dio la clase por terminada.

Contra todo pronóstico, tras la primera clase, la mañana transcurrió con normalidad y los alumnos empezaban a sentirse contentos con el nuevo cambio, ¡ya era hora! parecía que todo empezaba a estabilizarse, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Si pensábamos que la tranquilidad iba a durar mucho tiempo, estábamos total y absolutamente equivocados, ya que Pansy no podía consentir que tal cosa pasara.

Todos se encontraban tranquilamente comiendo cuando comenzaron a sonar sus móviles a la vez. "Seguramente sea un mensaje de los profesores cambiando una clase o algo" pensó Hermione. Últimamente o más bien siempre la clarividencia de Hermione era la misma que la de la profesora Trelawney, vamos que su ojo interior lo tenía en el culo.

Para sorpresa de algunos y desanimo de muchos no era nada de los profesores, sino que nuestra querida y adorada Pansy… había creado un grupo, donde había metido a TODA la clase al completo.

**_Serpientes y Leones_**

_Pansy 3: Hola a todos! He creado este grupo para que podamos hablar de las dudas y cositas que vayan pasando :D No os cortéis, podéis hablar de lo que queráis._

_Draco: Pansy,¿ de qué va toda esta mierda?_

_Neville: Hola chicos! =D Pansy me encanta la idea, así no se me olvidarán este año las cosas._

_Pansy 3: :$ de nada Neville._

_Draco: WTF? Lo dices en serio?_

_Lavender: Holaaaaa! Ayyy! Pansity me encanta la idea. Os recuerdo que la semana que viene hay visita a Hogsmeade. =)_

_Ronnal: Hola Lavender! Te agrego! _

_Blaise: Tsss…_

_Ronnal: No empieces!_

_Harry: Que pasa chicos! Quien se apunta a un partido de Quidditch?_

_Dean: YO!_

_Seamus: Cuenta conmigo también!_

_Theo: Por fin alguien dice algo interesante! Me apunto!_

_Draco:…_

_Hermione: No me puedo creer que estéis haciendo esto. No os volváis locos escribiendo mensajes. Os recuerdo que el teléfono es para el colegio no para otras cosas._

_Harry: Veo que hagamos un grupo para Quidditch. Le voy a preguntar a Pansy como se hace, ahora hablamos chicos! Hermione enróllate un poco._

Y así comenzó la odisea de los grupos para los alumnos de Hogwarts.

**_6348943202_**

_Draco: Te agrego Granger_

_Hermione: ¿? Malfoy?_

_Draco: Sí_

_Hermione: Si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia._

_Draco: Tranquila, solo lo hago para poder recordarte todos los días lo insoportable que eres ;) _

_Hermione: ¬¬_

"Lo que me faltaba ya, no contenta con un grupo encima Malfoy tiene ahora mi número y puede hacerme la vida imposible a todas horas" Hermione miró con odio a Draco, que en ese momento la estaba mirando y no paraba de reírse. -Te odio- le dijo moviendo los labios, a lo que Draco respondió lanzándole un besito.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? xD**

**Yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo.**

**Pronto habrá una visita a Hogsmeade, ¿ qué pasará? ¿se volverá Draco loco?**

**Muchos besitos.**

**M.**


	4. Encuentros

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Siento subirlo tan tarde, pero al menos ha sido en esta semana =)**

**Quería daros las gracias por darle a follow y favorite, sé que soy muy pesada, pero no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis. =D**

**Y muchísimas gracias a Looney Malfoy09, Mangetsu Hyuga e Isis Snape por dejar su rewiev, este capítulo os lo dedico =)**

**Preparaos para bastante Dramione.**

**Muchos besitos**

**M.**

* * *

Encuentros

La cara de Hermione era un poema, se puso roja como un tomate pero no precisamente de la ira." ¿De qué va el idiota este? Primero me odia a muerte, y después, paso de ser la sangre sucia de Granger a la señorita a la que le lanza besos". Hermione ya no sabía que pensar, este año se le estaba haciendo interminable y solo llevaban un día allí. "No creo que pueda aguantar mucho con tanta gilipollez".

La tarde pasó tranquila para descanso de todos, aunque con mil millones de mensajes que saturaban el móvil de Hermione. La castaña estaba desesperadita por llegar a su cuarto y descansar un poco… pero eso no iba a ser posible.

**Mamá**

_Mamá: Hola cariño! Espero que haya ido bien tu primer día, ya le he contado a tus tíos y a tus primos que este año pueden hablar contigo sin ningún problema! La tía Mafalda te va a mandar un regalo por tu cumpleaños, no sé cuándo te llegará pero yo te aviso por aquí. =)_

_Hermione: ¡MAMÁ! Se suponía que no les íbamos a decir nada, ahora no me dejaran tranquila! =( _

_Mamá: Lo siento cariño, pero no he podido evitarlo. Estamos tan contentos de poder hablar contigo todos los días =D. ¿Has comido bien? ¿Te has abrigado?_

_Hermione: Mamá, sí, a todo. No empieces a saturarme con preguntas todos los días. Hablamos mañana que ahora no tengo tiempo. Dale un beso a papá, te quiero!_

_Mamá: Vale, descansa cariño y no estudies mucho. Dale un beso a Harry y a Ron de mi parte._

"¿Y ahora que se supone que hago yo? Seguro que no tardan ni una semana en meterme en el grupo de familia y saturarme a preguntas sobre chicos y demás, ¡me quiero morir!" Hermione empezó a sollozar, nunca habría pensado que tener más contacto con sus padres le molestaría tanto. Y efectivamente Hermione no iba muy desencaminada esta vez, pues hacía escasos minutos que su madre le había dicho lo de sus tíos y ya estaba metida en el grupo familiar.

Draco caminaba tranquilo por los alrededores del castillo, le gustaba pasear, eso le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos. El chico no entendía por qué había hablado con Hermione, pero se sintió mucho más seguro diciéndole eso por una estúpida pantallita que en persona. La verdad es que por culpa de Pansy se había creado todo tipo de redes sociales e investigando un poquito y sin querer queriendo se topó con las cuentas de Hermione.

Claro, una cosa llevo a la otra… y el pobre chico no pudo evitar cotillear un poquitín. Vamos, que con el poquitín llevaba ya como dos horas mirando cosas de Hermione, pero claro está, todo esto en completo secreto, pues nadie se podía enterar de que un distinguido sangre pura llevaba toda la tarde riéndose de las fotos de bebé de la chica.

-¡Hola Draco! ¿Qué haces?- El rubio pegó un salto del susto que se acababa de llevar.

-¡Theo! ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡¿Podrías no darme esos sustos?!- Theo miró a Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era muy difícil asustar al rubio, porque normalmente siempre estaba atento a todo.

-Vaya, Draquin que sería lo que andabas haciendo para que un simple saludo te haya hecho mearte en los pantalones- rió Theo.

-¡Eh! Mmmm… ¿Yo? Nada… ¿Qué te hace pensar que hacía algo? No digas tonterías Theo, venga vamos a cenar que ya es tarde. ¿Parece que hace fresquito, no?- Draco no sabía dónde meterse y estuvo a punto de ponerse tan rojo como el pelo de los Weasley.

-Draco, a mí no me la das, pero tranquilo que ya me enteraré tarde o temprano-dicho esto, los dos chicos fueron a cenar.

Hermione llegaba tarde a cenar, con tanta llamada y mensaje de sus tíos no había podido hacerlo antes. La chica entró al gran comedor corriendo, estaba muerta de hambre.

Cuando llegó a su nueva mesa, se encontró con que estaba completamente llena de gente, así que el único sitio que quedaba disponible para ella era en la esquina del fondo. Se dirigió hacia allí, se sentó y se sirvió la comida sin prestar mucha atención de quien era su compañero de mesa.

-Vaya, vaya. Granger, veo que no puedes contener tus ganas de estar a mi lado…- Hermione se atragantó al escuchar su voz.

-Malfoy- Dijo, y se giró para seguir cenando.

El rubio se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Desde cuándo Granger era tan insensible a sus burlas? "¡Ja! ¿Qué se ha creído la tipa esta? Pues si no quiere guerra la va a tener."

-¡Oh! Granger, ¿acaso se comió tu lengua tu estúpido gato? O quizás por fin has asumido que eres inferior a mí y te has dado cuenta de que no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos- Hermione se giró y bofeteo a Draco. El chico se quedó pasmado por la sorpresa, la Gryffindor no era muy dada a la violencia, y si le había pegado era porque tenía que estar hasta el mismísimo de sus tonterías.

-Malfoy, te lo deje bien clarito esta mañana, no voy a entrar en tus jueguecitos. No, mi gato no se comió mi lengua, tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer como por ejemplo mearse en tu cama. Y no, no soy tan estúpida como para creer ni por un instante que eres mejor que yo, ¿desde cuándo un hurón como tú me llega a la suela del zapato? Créeme si tuviera la oportunidad aplastaría tu miserable cuerpo y seguro que me darían el Nobel de la Paz- y dicho todo esto siguió cenando su sándwich.

-¿Nobel de qué? Mira monjita, déjate de estupideces. Como vuelvas a intentar pegarme te vas a…- pero Draco no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Me voy a qué Malfoy? ¿Acaso crees que a estas alturas te tengo miedo o algo? Que te quede bien clarito, albino, que este año las cosas van a ser diferentes- Hermione se acercó a la oreja del chico y le susurró- Vas a desear no haberte metido, nunca en tu vida, conmigo. Draco, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte- Draco se quedó helado, ¿desde cuándo Granger era tan sumamente descarada? Parecía otra persona, y lo peor de todo, es que eso le excitaba.

-Tranquila melocotoncito, no te alteres- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado el tontolaba este de como la llamaban en su familia?

-¡Serás cabrón Malfoy! ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? ¡RESPONDE!- Nadie en Hogwarts sabía que en casa la llamaban así, era algo que la avergonzaba muchísimo. ¿Cómo se había podido enterar entonces?

Y entonces Hermione lo entendió todo. Ella no contaba con que en el colegio alguien supiera usar internet o manejar Facebook, por lo que no le había dado importancia a las cosas que pudiera haber en él.

El Facebook de Hermione era una mina de información sobre toda su vida y, claro, Malfoy había aprovechado esa oportunidad para poder hacerle la vida más imposible aún.

-Un mago nunca rebela sus trucos- Sonrió Draco.

-Dime hurón, ¿qué es lo que has visto?- Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a verse tan desarmada, y claro no sabía hasta donde había visto el chico.

-¡Oh bueno! Te diré que estás adorable de pequeña, desnuda, haciendo pipi en esa foto- Hermione se quedó blanca. Draco lo había visto absolutamente todo. Recordaba que esa era una de las primeras fotos que su prima Helen había subido a Facebook de ella, con el fin de, supuestamente, recordar viejos tiempos.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se fue del gran comedor hacia su habitación. "Suficiente, ¡SUFICIENTE!" Mañana todo el colegio lo sabría y sería el hazmerreír. Necesitaba darse una ducha y olvidarse de todo, por lo menos, hasta mañana.

Llegó a su habitación, se duchó, cambió y acostó, no tenía ganas de hablar con Pansy y Ginny de esto, mejor mañana cuando todos lo supieran. Pero la pobre e inocente Granger no se esperaba lo que le iba a pasar.

**Malfoy**

_Draco: Melocotoncito, acaso te has enfadado? Tranquila que tu secretito estará a salvo conmigo. Me interesa saberlo solo yo, por el momento. Ya sabes, es mucho más gratificante ver tus caras de histérica._

_Hermione: Que te peten, estúpido!_

_Draco: Ohh venga ya Granger! Tampoco es para tanto, sólo tienes que comportarte como lo que eres, alguien inferior, y aquí no habrá pasado nada._

_Hermione: Acaso me estas amenazando? Cuidado con lo que haces pijo porque te voy a hacer picadillo._

_Draco: Grrr, la leona se enfada! No me hagas reír Granger. Ambos sabemos que no podrás resistirte mucho más a mis encantos._

_Hermione: Te lo demostraré cuando quieras._

_Draco: Ahora._

"¿Cómo qué ahora? ¿De qué está hablando el estúpido este? Es que se ha vuelto más estúpido de buenas a primeras."

Y entonces lo escuchó, la puerta se abrió y todo paso demasiado rápido.

Draco no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero la discusión con Hermione despertó en él un arrebato que no podía controlar. Se sentía más seguro en mostrar sus sentimientos por aquel teléfono y la necesidad de molestar a Hermione no lo había dejado tranquilo desde que ella se fue de la cena. Él no tardó tampoco mucho en irse del gran comedor, no sabía muy bien que era lo que le estaba pasando o mejor dicho por qué se estaba comportando así desde que esa misma tarde había conocido a una Hermione completamente diferente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡FUERA!- gritó Hermione levantándose de la cama.-¿Se te ha ido la cabeza o qué Malfoy? ¿Es que tu necesidad de incordiarme tiene que sobrepasar estos límites?. ¿Acaso te aprueban alguna asignatura por darme por saco?- Hermione estaba desesperada, ella solo quería dormir.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? Muy valiente para decir las cosas por este trasto, pero después a la cara te achantas- Draco cada vez estaba más cerca de la chica.- Ya sabía yo que no tendrías valor de hacer nada. Me sorprendiste antes, no me esperaba esa amenaza por tu parte, pero veo que me hice ilusiones en vano- Draco estaba más cerca aún de Hermione, tanto que tenía que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Malfoy, ¿acaso no has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo? La mejor venganza es la que se da en el momento menos esperado. No soy tan estúpida como para pelearme contigo ahora y perder la oportunidad de cerrar tu maldita boca- Draco la miró, con su cara de superioridad y no pudo evitar medio sonreír.

Y en ese mismo instante en el que ninguno de los dos tenía nada más que decirse y solo podían mirarse, llegaron nuestras queridas Pansy y Ginny.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te has metido? Te hemos estado buscando toda la tarde- dijo Ginny mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pansy y Ginny se quedaron plantadas en la puerta sin entender que estaba pasando, qué hacia Draco en su habitación y por qué estaba tan pegado a Hermione.

-Malfoy ya se iba, no os preocupéis. Teníamos que arreglar algunos asuntos- dijo Hermione alejándose del chico.

Draco no podía moverse, no sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando ese día y lo último era tener a Pansy todo el día detrás de él preguntándole.

-Exacto, ya me iba. Pero esto no quedará así sangresucia- dicho esto, Draco salió por la puerta.

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas, y vieron como Hermione se iba a la cama como si no hubiera pasado nada, viendo que, claramente, no tenía la menor intención de contarles nada.

Pasaron varios días desde el encuentro de Draco y Hermione. La chica se había negado a contarles nada a sus compañeras de habitación. Básicamente se limitó a decirles que, como siempre, Draco la había insultado cuando estaba llegando a su habitación y que, también como siempre, ella le contestó. Pansy y Ginny no eran tontas y sabían que algo más había pasado, pero que por algún motivo la castaña se negaba a contárselo. Pero claro si Ginny por si sola ya era una maestra a la hora de sonsacar información, ya no hablemos del dúo que formaba con Pansy.

Las tres chicas se prepararon ese día para ir a clase y como resultaba habitual últimamente Pansy y Ginny se dedicaban a interrogar a Hermione antes de salir.

-Venga ya Hermione, cuéntanoslo. Te prometemos que no se lo diremos a nadie.-Ginny ya lo había probado todo, desde el apoyo moral hasta las amenazas.

-Eso, lo prometemos. Además, si el idiota de mi amigo te ha amenazado o cualquier cosa dímelo y yo me encargo de él- dijo Pansy dándose golpecitos en la mano.

-Chicas, no pasa nada de verdad. Malfoy no me hizo nada y yo no estoy así por él. Tss ¡más quisiera él! Ya os lo dije, fue una tontería. Además, no ha vuelto a decirme nada desde ese día y ya hace casi una semana.- Hermione tenía razón, pensaron las dos chicas. Draco no había vuelto a acercarse a ella así que seguramente tuvo un mal día y lo pagó con Hermione.

Lo que no sabían las chicas es que Draco desde ese día había estado molestando a Hermione, pero no en persona, eso ya no le hacía falta al chico, sino que tenía una herramienta muchísimo mejor para molestar a la leona, su móvil. Muchos pensaran que Hermione era tonta y podría haber bloqueado a Draco terminando así todos los problemas, pero la chica por algún extraño motivo rehusaba hacerlo. Era como si en el fondo a Hermione le gustara que Draco no la dejara tranquila.

**Malfoy**

_Draco: Te lo he avisado esto no terminará así. Cuando menos te lo esperes ¡ZAS! _

_Hermione: ¿ZAS? ¿Eres tonto o que te pasa? Estas tú muy graciosillo por aquí. _

_Draco: De graciosillo nada nena, es mi encanto natural, pero tú no sabes apreciarlo._

_Hermione: Ja ja ja. Me parto contigo. ¿Quieres dejarme de una vez?_

_Draco: ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso? Si esto es lo más interesante que puedo hacer._

_Hermione: Estúpido, estoy a dos asientos de ti. ¿Qué pasa que no puedes vivir sin hablarme un solo día?_

_Draco: Es divertido saber que te desespero tanto. Además, ver tu cara no tiene precio ;) Esto puede decirse que es mi pago por tener que aguantar a Popotter todos los días._

_Hermione: No lo llames así! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Snape te pusiera con él, por algo será. Díselo a él y déjame ya niño!_

_Draco: Nunca! Rata de biblioteca._

_Hermione: La rata de biblioteca esta te va a dar tal guantazo que te vas a cagar._

Hermione estaba a punto de levantarse para darle la paliza de su vida cuando llegaron las lechuzas con el correo.

Delante de Hermione calló el periódico, como siempre, y un paquete. "¿De quién será el paquete? No he pedido nada, ni tampoco me han avisado de que me iban a mandar algo"

Abrió el paquete con mucho cuidado, no había nota de nadie y de refilón veía la sonrisa del rubio así que no se fiaba. El paquete era una pequeña cajita que contenía un post-it y otro pequeño regalo.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños melocotoncito! Espero que te guste tu regalo de cumpleaños de este año. No sabía muy bien que regalarte pero esto me ha parecido muy buena idea, ya me dirás por el grupo que te ha parecido._

_Besos de tu tía Mafalda y tu tío John._

"Vale, ya se de quien es" Hermione respiró tranquila, ya no se podía fiar ni de su propia sombra. Abrió el paquetito y se encontró con un ipod "¿Un ipod? ¿Qué pasa que este año es el de la tecnología y no me he enterado? ¿Para qué voy a utilizar yo esto? Bueno la tía Mafalda no lo hace con mala intención…Y pensándolo bien de esta forma podría despejarme un poco y no tener que escuchar más al maldito hurón, solo darle al play y Malfoy off" sonrió ante la idea, todo lo que fuera molestar al chico le hacía sentirse bien.

Lo que nuestra querida Hermione tampoco sabía, la chica está un poco espesa últimamente, es que el ipod sería otra de las cosas que le cambiaría la vida de manera radical.

Draco por su parte miraba con intriga que era ese objeto plateado que tenía Hermione, no conocía para que se utilizaba y recordaba perfectamente lo que Hermione le dijo hacía una semana _La mejor venganza es la que se da en el momento menos esperado _"Seguro que está tramando algo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué será esa cosa?"

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevoo! **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, parece que a nuestro querido Draco se le ha ido un poco la cabeza xD**

**En cuanto al tema del ipod, quiero meter alguna que otra canción para darle más vidilla a la cosa, además de que Draco no tiene ni pajolera idea de para qué sirve, lo que le dará algún que otro problema a Hermione.**

**Ya sabéis dejadme vuestras reviews. ¡Siempre son bienvenidas! y me ayudan a saber que os está pareciendo la historia. =)**

**No os preocupéis que en el próximo capítulo sabremos cómo les va a los demás. **

**Muchiiiisiimos besos.**

**M. **


	5. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

**Hola a todos! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho TT_TT estas semanas he estado muyyy ocupada y no he podido subir antes. Espero que me perdonéis =(**

**Espero que este capítulo os guste y tiene algo de Dramione *^* Lo adoro 3**

**Antes que nada tengo que aclararos que nuestra querida Hermione va a estar un poquito cambiada en los próximos capítulos, pero no se lo tengáis en cuenta que no es por voluntad propia =), ya os daréis cuenta xD**

**Y sin más, disfrutad muchísimo del capítulo y dejadme vuestras reviews que son muyyy bienvenidas. 3**

**Gracias a todos los que le habéis dado a follow y fav y a los que dejasteis vuestro reviews, me hace muchísima ilusión. =)**

**Disfrutad mucho, y prometo que nos leeremos pronto.**

**Besitos **

**M.**

* * *

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

Aquella mañana tenían a primera hora Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, así que los chicos se dirigieron a los alrededores del castillo.

-¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Por fin viernes!- dijo Hagrid.

-Buenos días Hagrid, que contento te veo- contestó Harry, que acababa de llegar corriendo y algo desaliñado.

-Harry, ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Hermione al ver las pintas de su amigo.

-Ehh… mmm… Bueno, es que me he liado un poquito, haciendo unas cosas por allí, otras por allá- Harry se puso colorado como un tomate, no sabía dónde meterse.

"Umm… que raro, normalmente Harry no suele quedarse dormido a no ser que haya pasado algo importante." Pensó Hermione.

-Bueno chicos, esta clase va a ser algo diferente. ¿Os acordáis de que en la lista os pedíamos una cámara? Pues espero que la hayáis traído- continuó explicando Hagrid.

"Además, ahora que caigo, Ginny no estaba esta mañana cuando nos hemos despertado. Y tampoco la he visto a la hora del desayuno. Mmm…"

-Pues bien, esa cámara os servirá para hacer un trabajo por parejas. Como sabéis, las cámaras mágicas capturan imágenes en movimiento, por lo tanto, tardan mucho. Y claro, para lo que las vais a necesitar tenéis que ir bastante rápido- La clase empezó a palidecer, Hagrid no era conocido por su delicadeza precisamente. Y ya sabían de algún que otro accidente.

"Pero claro, no creo que Ginny estuviera con Harry. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? En cuento termine la clase iré a buscarla, es muy raro porque ella siempre me lo cuenta todo"

-Bueno, antes de decir en qué consiste el trabajo formaré los grupos. Como este año estáis todos juntos vamos a hacer parejas mixtas y de las diferentes casas. Ya sabéis, ese royo sobre la cooperación y unir lazos, bla, bla, bla.- dijo Hagrid moviendo la manita- Después dicen que soy yo el que está mal de la cabeza- susurró- A ver, a ver. ¿Dónde estará la dichosa lista que me dio Snape? ¡Aja! Aquí está. Veamos.- desplegó el pergamino y lo miró desde la distancia mientras entrecerraba los ojos- Emm, mmm. Voy a ponerme las gafas que esto parece escrito por un hada tullida. Mucho mejor, Neville con Daphne, Theo con Lavender, Harry con Pansy, Crabbe con Parvati, Dean con Agnes, Seamus con Grace- comenzó a recitar Hagrid.

"Pero a lo mejor sí que estuvo con Harry, ¿por qué no me lo diría? Yo se lo cuento absolutamente todo, o casi todo. Bueno, es cierto que no le dije lo de Draco, pero era para no preocuparla. ¿Y si se ha dado cuenta? Seguro que sabe que le oculto algo. ¡Ay por merlín! ¡Lo sabe! Es demasiado lista…"

-Draco con Hermione y mmm… ¡Oooh! Se nos han acabado las niñas. Tss… Ron con Blaise. Lo siento chicos, parece que tendréis que unir lazos entre vosotros- dijo Hagrid levantando los brazos.

"¡Por MERLÍN! Seguro que lo han hecho. Sí, sí, sí, debe de ser eso. Ginny no sabe nada de lo de Draco y seguro que no me contaría las cositas que hace con Harry. Uggh… Por Dios, Harry ¿y no te duchas ni nada? Será guarro. Tengo que hablar con Ginny inmediatamente, no puede hacer este tipo de cosas aquí, por favor, que podrían pillarlos o algo muchísimo peor como que pillen algún bicho. Que Harry viviera debajo de una escalera hasta los 11 años no me da a mi mucha confianza la verdad"

-¡Me cago en la madre y la abuela y el tío del primo del vecino de SNAPE! ¡OTRA VEZ NO, TÍIIIIO!- Ron se daba chocazos contra el árbol más cercano, estaba claro que ese año formaba la parejita perfecta con Blaise, lo tenía claro, ya que, todas las chicas de la nueva casa se habían encargado de hacérselo saber.- Creía que me libraría de él esta vez Harry, lo creía desde el fondo de mi corazón. Maldito Snape- dijo agarrando a Harry de los hombros y sollozando.

-Ea, ea, tranquilo Ron, que no es para tanto hombre. Seguro que esto solo dura unos días y ya solo lo tendrás que aguantar a la hora de dormir-consoló Harry a su amigo.

-Pero…mmm…pddsj… ¿qué le he hecho yo a este hombre para que me haga esto? Snif… No lo aguanto más, ronca como una lima sorda y después está todo el día diciéndome que haga esto por aquí, que recoja esto por allá, que dónde he estado para llegar tan tarde… Theo, es peor que mi madre- Blaise lloraba a moco tendido en la otra esquina del círculo, mientras Theo se partía de risa con la desgraciada vida de su amigo.

-Hola melocotoncito, no pensaba que te iba a alegrar tanto saber que íbamos a estar más tiempo juntos, a lo mejor así se te pega algo de mi inteligencia, belleza o sexapil- susurró Draco al oído de Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Malfoy? ¿Cómo que pareja? ¿Qué me he perdido?- a Hermione se le erizó la piel al notar el aliento fresco de Draco.

-¿Qué te pasa boba? ¿No te has enterado? Claro, estarías contemplando a este Adonis.- dijo pasándose la mano por su rubio pelo- Tonta, que Hagrid nos ha puesto juntos en el trabajo de la asignatura. Llamando a melocotón, llamando a melocotón. ¿Estás ahí?- dijo dando golpecitos en la frente de Hermione.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No puede ser. ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte, Merlín?- Hermione había estado tan enfrascada en su cacao mental sobre la vida amorosa de su amiga que no había estado atenta a nada de lo que había dicho Hagrid, y claro, se la habían vuelto a colar, si es que Snape está hecho un cupido este año.

-Como os iba diciendo antes, parece que ya habéis asimilado quienes son vuestras parejas, algunos más que otros.- dijo Hagrid, mirando, bastante preocupado, a Ron y Blaise, pues parecía que ambos chicos acababan de comer una gragea sabor a vomito de gigante- El trabajo va a consistir en hacer una guía de todas las criaturas que están en el libro de este año, y que por suerte, la mayoría se encuentran en el Bosque prohibido. Como ya sois mayores de edad, y gracias a un permiso que me ha dado el director, este curso podréis entrar al Bosque prohibido. Bueno, lo que tenéis que hacer es sacarle fotos a las criaturas y después crear un informe sobre estas. Organizarlas por orden alfabético, decir sus características, alimentación, modo de vida, etc. Como es un trabajo bastante largo os dedicareis a él durante todo el curso. Y además, en las clases hare una revisión de cómo va el trabajo o sobre las dudas que vayáis teniendo. Dicho esto, podéis comenzar cuando queráis.

A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies, estaba completamente inmóvil, las piernas no le reaccionaban y seguramente se habría dado contra el suelo si no hubiera estado, justo detrás, Draco para agarrarla.

-¿Qué haces? Granger… ¡Granger reacciona! ¡Profesor, Granger se ha desmayado!- Draco parecía preocupado y no sabía exactamente por qué. Sinceramente nunca se había sentido así.

-¡Ay! ¡Rápido, llévala a la enfermería! Seguro que se ha agobiado porque no he dicho lo del trabajo la primera semana y piensa que no le va a dar tiempo. Esta Hermione, siempre tan preocupada, como siga así no va a llegar a los treinta. Venga, llévala a la enfermería, hazle saber que le dará tiempo a hacer el trabajo y asegúrate que se encuentra bien.- Acto seguido Hagrid se giró dejando a Draco solo, con Hermione entre sus brazos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YO, UN MALFOY, LLEVANDO A UNA SANGRE SUCIA! ¿Pero qué se ha creído este estúpido?- Y sin más, Draco cogió a Hermione y se la llevó dirección a la enfermería.

El corazón de Draco latía a una velocidad vertiginosa, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. El contacto con Hermione le ponía nervioso y se podía ver un pequeño rubor en su rostro. La enfermería se encontraba bastante lejos de la zona donde daban clases con Hagrid así que debía cargar con la chica como unos cinco minutos.

Draco estaba bastante abstraído en sus pensamientos. Los amigos de la chica no habían dicho nada, normal, el cara rajada parecía que acababa de venir de correr una maratón y el pelitonto estaba bastante más preocupado en sollozar por los rincones. Así que Draco no tuvo que discutir con nadie, ni dar explicaciones de por qué había decidido llevarse a Hermione casi sin rechistar. La verdad es que él tampoco sabía muy bien por qué, de lo único que era algo consciente es que Hermione olía jodidamente bien. Decidió acercar la nariz hasta el pelo de ella para poder aspirar mejor su aroma. Era algo fresco, primaveral y a su vez un poco dulzón, pero no lo suficiente como para empalagarte.

La chica se movió un poco entre los brazos de Draco, como si supiera lo que el chico estaba haciendo, y acto seguido, Draco se despegó y se puso muy serio, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Pero Hermione seguía inconsciente y de sus labios salió un suave susurro- Malfoy…-

Draco casi tira a Hermione al suelo al escucharlo, por un momento le dio un vuelco al corazón. Ella, precisamente ella, en su más absoluta inconsciencia lo único que había podido articular era su nombre y Draco no sabía cómo tomárselo. Se quedó parado a mitad de camino, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?, primero se ponía histérica cuando se enteraba que tenía que trabajar con él y después susurraba su nombre. La cabeza de Draco no podía asimilar tantas cosas a la vez. Él estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas estuvieran detrás de él y a recibir bastantes halagos, pero de Hermione no se lo esperaba, le hacía la vida imposible y últimamente no la dejaba casi ni respirar. Draco reconocía que, desde que habían traído aquel cacharro, se pasaba todo el día mirando si la chica le había contestado a alguna de sus provocaciones y disfrutaba con los comentarios ingeniosos de Hermione, se podía decir que desde entonces no había un solo día en el que no hubieran hablado sobre algo, así que, por esa parte, no tendría que extrañarle que Hermione dijera su nombre, seguramente ella estaría maldiciéndole aún por lo del trabajo. La verdad, es que no sabía muy bien por qué, pero se había alegrado al enterarse de que trabajaría con ella, en un principio sintió una sensación rara que le venía desde el estómago y que le aprisionaba el pecho, pero poco a poco Draco se autoconvenció de que solamente se alegraba por poder seguir haciéndole la vida un poco más imposible, un poco más cerca.

Con esos pensamientos Draco se encontró frente a la enfermería, había caminado hacia allí sin darse cuenta, así que entró y buscó con la mirada a la señora Pomfrey que estaba sentada leyendo una revista, por aquellas fechas no solía tener aún muchos pacientes, así que pasaba su tiempo leyendo.

-Señora Pomfrey, tengo una urgencia. Granger se ha desmayado en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- la enfermera se giró algo sobresaltada, estaba bastante enfrascada en su artículo de como enamorar a tu hombre ideal en cinco pasos.

-¡Oh! Querido, pasa, pasa, déjala sobre la camilla ¿cómo ha pasado? ¿Hagrid ha vuelto a llevar alguna de esas dichosas criaturas que duermen a la gente?- dijo mientras comprobaba que Hermione no tenía ningún daño físico y sus constantes estaban bien.

-No, parece que entró en shock cuando el profesor nos explicó en qué consistía el trabajo de este curso- Draco prefería no contarle a la enfermera que puede que el estado de la muchacha fuera por su culpa.

-¡Ohh! No me extraña, la señorita Granger es muy trabajadora y puede que lleve estresada bastante tiempo. Bueno, esto tiene solución y muy rápida además- La enfermera se fue hacia una de sus estanterías y saco varios frascos iguales. Volvió a la camilla donde se encontraban los chicos y le dio uno de los frasquitos a Hermione. Al cabo de unos minutos la chica despertó algo grogui, cosa que se le pasó al ver donde estaba y a quien tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo Hermione, bastante sorprendida, hasta que reparó en el rubio- ¡TÚ! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! Merlín, no puedo permitirme que estas cosas me pasen a mí.- Hermione se puso tan rápido de pie que se volvió a marear, pero de nuevo, Draco estaba allí para sujetarla.

-Tranquila señorita Granger. Relájese y vuélvase a tumbar, que tiene que reposar todavía. Su compañero la ha traído hasta aquí, el pobre no tiene la culpa.- dijo la enfermera volviendo a acostar a Hermione- Le voy a mandar unos frasquitos que se tiene que tomar durante estos días y para el fin de semana. Le servirán para relajarse y que no le vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Tómese uno por la mañana y otro por la tarde. Espere aquí unos minutos más y se puede ir ya a clase, la dosis de esta mañana se la acabo de dar para despertarla así que solo tiene que tomarse la de la tarde- dicho esto, la señora Pomfrey comenzó a preparar los frascos que tenía que tomarse Hermione.

Tras unos minutos, que le parecieron demasiado eternos, Hermione pudo levantarse sin problemas y asesinar con la mirada a Draco.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?-dijo la señora Pomfrey mirándola tiernamente- Bueno, parece que no le ha dado ningún efecto secundario, a veces pasa, pero tranquila nada malo. Pues ya podéis iros a clase.- dijo la señora Pomfrey.

-Muchas gracias, si vuelvo a sentirme mal se lo haré saber.- y acto seguido Hermione salió de la enfermería camino hacia su dormitorio.

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas? Tenemos clase ahora, ¿es que acaso te has quedado tonta?- gritó Draco mientras perseguía a Hermione.

-No me he quedado tonta, imbécil- se giró Hermione- Voy a dejar esto en mi cuarto. Además, ¿qué te importa a ti lo que haga o deje de hacer? Iré a clase si me da la gana.- Hermione se iba acercando cada vez más a Draco, hasta que quedo a un palmo de su cara.- Te puedes ir a tomar por culo, ya te lo he dicho, todo esto es por tu culpa.- Draco se quedó mudo. Uno, por la cercanía de Hermione. Dos, porque no se esperaba la contestación de ella, después de haberla ayudado. Y tres, porque notaba a la chica algo rara. De todos modos Draco comenzó a enfadarse bastante.

-¿De qué vas? Encima que te ayudo y te traigo a la enfermería ¿me lo pagas así? Eres una desagradecida, debería haberte dejado ahí tirada y buscarme a otra, total, encontraría a alguien mejor que tú al instante.

Hermione sonrió, de una forma que nunca antes la había visto hacer- Claro que sí Draco, ¿esperas que me lo crea? Sé que no puedes estar un día sin mí, te tengo calado desde hace una semana, sino ¿por qué me habrías traído hasta aquí? Ten mucho cuidadito Draco, sé de qué vas y yo también se jugar sucio- terminó Hermione susurrándole al oído.

Draco se quedó solo, sin saber que contestar y viendo a Hermione irse sola, pero bastante cambiada.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**Parece ser que nuestro querido Draco no sabe como actuar con la Hermione desmelenada xD**

**Me ha encantado escribir la parte de los pensamientos de Hermione, la pobre se come mucho la cabeza por su amiga 3**

**¿Qué hará nuestra querida Hermione en estos días? ¿Encontrará la señora Pomfrey el hombre de su vida en 5 pasos? ¿Mejorará Snape su letra?**

**Os aviso que la visita a Hogsmeade se acerca y que pronto la música entrará en acción 3**

**Ya sabéis dejad vuestros reviews comentándome qué os ha parecido y cual ha sido vuestra parte favorita, me gusta saber si os esta pareciendo guay el rumbo de la historia y si lo veis interesante =)**

**Muchiiisimos besitos.**

**M.**


	6. Mensajes Inesperados

**Hola de nuevoooo! Lo siento muchísimo, lo siento D: , pero es que ando super agobiada con la universidad T_T**

**Me he decidido a terminar el capítulo hoy y subirlo aunque sea bastante tarde aquí en España, todo por vosotros :)**

**Espero que les guste muchísimo este capítulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dado la oportunidad al leer este fic, gracias de verdad.**

**Y también muchísimas gracias por dejar vuestra review, sé que he contestado tarde, sorry D: pero me alegra muchísimo ( no os imagináis cuanto) cada vez que me llega un mensaje con vuestras opiniones.**

**Por cierto, hay mensajes que no me deja contestar y creo que es porque no tienen cuenta en fanfiction por lo que no puedo responder en concreto a Isis Snape u_u.**

**Bueno este capítulo va dedicado a Isis Snape, Pauli Jean Malfoy, DamaNegra90 y RbBlack. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y apoyo :)**

**Muchísimos besitos.**

**M. **

* * *

Mensajes inesperados

Hermione fue directa hacia su dormitorio, la verdad es que no se encontraba bien del todo, aún estaba algo mareada. Pero sobre todo, se sentía bastante confusa por la reacción que acababa de tener con Malfoy. ¿Es que acaso se le había ido la olla? Malfoy la había ayudado, cierto era que el que ella hubiera estado en la enfermería era en gran parte por su culpa, pero de ahí a amenazarlo y mandarlo a pastar había un pase.

Hermione se sentía algo diferente. Quería hacer muchas locuras en aquel momento, saltarse las clases, irse de fiesta, tumbarse bajo un árbol o beberse una botella de Whiskey de fuego. Desechó todas esas ideas estúpidas. Pero, ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Ella no se comportaba así, y mucho menos era esa la forma adecuada de actuar ante las provocaciones de Malfoy. No estaba dispuesta a darle ese gusto.

Fue al baño para echarse algo de agua fría en la cara, a ver si de ese modo podía calmarse y centrarse un poquito. Su aspecto estaba bastante demacrado, todo sea dicho. La verdad es que Hermione nunca había sido de arreglarse y su melena no es que le pusiera las cosas fáciles. Pero en aquella ocasión se sentía bastante mal por ir tan desaliñada. Normal que la gente la tomara por una rata de biblioteca, frígida, que no se comía ni una rosca. No es que a ella le importara mucho eso… No hasta ese momento. Así que lo decidió. En ese preciso instante, Hermione decidió que eso tenía que cambiar. Y para su suerte tenía en su habitación a la persona más adecuada para hacerle un cambio radical.

Salió de su cuarto rápido, como alma que lleva el diablo, en busca de su nueva y más apreciada amiga. Pansy Parkinson.

Draco no sabía que pensar, esta tía era una idiota. Encima de ayudarla se creía con el derecho de hablarle de esa forma. Esa no era la Granger que él conocía. "Pero está bien, si ella quiere que la trate mal, que se prepare para el peor año de su vida. Una cosa es que yo la acose pero otra muy distinta es que ella se sienta con el derecho de hablarme así. ¿Qué se ha creído ese maldito insecto?" Draco estaba que trinaba, si en aquel momento hubiera tenido a alguien a su alcance lo habría matado, ipso facto. Era por todos bien sabido que el temperamento de Draco era muy voluble. Podía estar perfectamente y a los cinco minutos ser peor que Voldemort, y eso es mucho decir.

Los sentimientos de Draco estaban bastante encontrados. Por un lado, no sabía por qué tenía esa estúpida necesidad de estar en contacto con ella todo el tiempo. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que odiaba muchísimo a la chica y que tenía que aprovechar todas las situaciones posibles para hacerla sufrir, y este año se lo habían puesto bastante fácil.

Hermione llegó a la siguiente clase justo a tiempo, venía corriendo desde la otra punta de la escuela, el cambio de casa no había beneficiado en nada a ninguno, ya que todas las malditas clases estaban donde Merlín perdió el mechero.

La clase que tenían, a continuación, era con McGonagall y este año la profesora estaba bastante exigente con sus queridos alumnos. El año pasado fue bastante duro para todos y apenas había podido enseñar todo lo necesario para los ÉXTASIS.

-Buenos días Granger, veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor. Ve a tu asiento, no tenemos tiempo- dijo McGonagall.

Hermione fue directa a su sitio, olvidando por completo su cometido. McGonagall era una persona que imponía mucho y pensándolo bien, Hermione tendría toda la tarde para lo que estaba planeando.

Draco miró a la chica desde la esquina de la clase, la diseccionó con la mirada y si hubiera podido casi la habría matado. Al chico no le gustaba que jugaran con él de esa forma y Granger le hacía sentir cosas que nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado, lo cual, hacía que se enfadara más aún.

Hermione pasó toda la clase cogiendo apuntes sin prestar mucha atención de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba observando, pero no se iba a girar para comprobar si era verdad, porque, en el caso de que fuera cierto, sabía perfectamente quien podía ser. Repentinamente, como si le hubieran estado leyendo la mente, noto como su teléfono vibraba ante la llegada de cientos de mensajes. Casi se había olvidado de él.

_Estimados alumnos de sexto y séptimo, les comunico que este fin de semana se realizará la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. Tendrá lugar el viernes por la tarde y durante todo el sábado. _

_Atentamente, Severus Snape._

"Vaya, pues sí que era verdad eso de que iban a comunicarnos las cosas por el teléfono." Pensó Hermione, mirando de reojo su teléfono, como la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase. "Espero que de esta forma pueda tener unos días tranquilos con mis amigos, sin tener que preocuparme del estúpido de Malfoy. Además, así podré seguir con mi plan_"._ En el rostro de Hermione se dibujó una sonrisa.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, sin ningún incidente que contar, a excepción de las típicas peleas entre Ron y Zabinni, y de que a Neville lo habían tenido que llevar a la enfermería, ya que la falta de sueño empezaba a hacer mella en el chico y durante la clase de Pociones casi se ahoga dentro del caldero.

Hermione estaba comiendo tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor cuando vio llegar a Ginny, e inmediatamente recordó todo lo que había pasado durante la clase de Hagrid, más bien todo lo que la maliciosa mente de Hermione había imaginado que había pasado, así que se dispuso a comenzar con su tercer grado.

-Ginny, ¿tienes algo que contarme?- comenzó Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Emm… que yo sepa no, ¿por qué?- Ginny se sentó y se sirvió un poco de verdura en su plato.

-Ohh, nada, nada… Es que hoy Harry llegó tarde a clase y no te vi esta mañana. Así que pensé que te habría pasado algo…- Hermione seguía comiendo, como si lo que estuviera diciendo no tuviera ningún tipo de doble intención.

Ginny se puso colorada inmediatamente, y se quedó mirando su plato como si no hubiera pasado nada- Ah, eso…mmm… pues no, no me ha pasado nada… esta mañana me fui temprano…emm…para que me diera un poco el aire…si, ¿hace un día bonito verdad?- Hermione no era tonta y Ginny se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja para que la pillara.

-Pero… ¿esta mañana no ha llovido?- Hermione sabía perfectamente que eso no era verdad, pero claro la ingenua de su amiga no había salido en toda la mañana del castillo.

-¡Es cierto!... pero, verás… he salido con la capa… apenas me he mojado…- Hermione sonrió.

-¡AJA! ¡MENTIRA! No ha llovido ni nada. ¡Sabía que me estabas ocultando algo!- la chica se levantó de un salto y apunto a su amiga con el dedo, como si la estuviera acusando de asesinato, y claro, a Ginny casi le da un patatús del susto.

-¡Aaah! ¡Hermione! ¡¿Quieres sentarte por favor?! No me des esos sustos y por Merlín baja la voz- susurró Ginny.

-¡Eyy chicas! Hermione, ¿qué haces encima de la silla? ¿Y por qué estáis susurrando?- Pansy se quedó mirando a las dos chicas.

-¡Pansy! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- Hermione saltó del asiento y salió corriendo hacia la chica para darle un abrazo.

-¿Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Desde cuándo me estás buscando? Te recuerdo que estamos en todas las clases juntas- dijo Pansy mirando a su amiga con extrañeza. Ginny se quedó pasmada, su amiga no se comportaba de esa forma y menos en público.

-¿A mí? Nada. Estoy estupendísimamente. Ya, es cierto, tampoco es que te haya buscado con mucho entusiasmo. La verdad es que me moría de hambre, ya sabes, la adrenalina y todo eso- Hermione estaba empezando a sentir una especie de energía dentro de ella que no era capaz de controlar, parecía que se acababa de dar un chute de algo y estaba empezando a delirar.

-¿Eing? Bueno, da igual, dejemos tu estado para otro momento. ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?- Pansy se sentó al lado de Ginny, que seguía mirando a Hermione con cara de incredulidad, haciendo como que no veía a la castaña dar saltitos y se dispuso a empezar su almuerzo.

-Pues verás- dijo Hermione sentándose de nuevo en su sitio- Quería que me ayudaras, Ginny tú también puedes colaborar. Necesito que me ayudéis a arreglarme y a cambiar de aspecto- Pansy se puso a toser como una loca y Ginny ya sí que no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Desde cuándo te ha importado a ti tu aspecto? Hermione ¿te has tomado algo raro hoy?- Ginny tocó la frente de su amiga- No, no parece que tengas fiebre, quizás será mejor que vayas a la enfermería-.

-¡Oh! Es cierto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?, Verás Ginny, es que hoy Hermione se desmayó en la clase de Hagrid y Draco la llevó a la enfermería. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó? Draco llegó a la siguiente clase muy cabreado, hacía tiempo que no lo veía así- dijo Pansy.

-Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias. Y con Draco no me pasó nada, me dejó en la enfermería y cuando desperté nos volvimos a pelear. Bueno, no cambiéis de tema, ¿me vais a ayudar?- Hermione estaba cansada de hablar siempre de lo mismo, si por ella fuera Draco se podía ir a Mozambique y no volver.

-¡De acuerdo te ayudaremos! ¡Que ilusión! Nunca pensé que tú, precisamente, me pedirías esto-El humor de Pansy cambió de repente, al fin y al cabo, iba a hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaban, un Extreme Makeover de los de verdad.

Draco se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa y lo había presenciado todo, desde el repentino salto de Hermione encima de la silla a lo Tarzán hasta de cómo había abrazado a Pansy como si fuera su amiga íntima de toda la vida de Dios. La verdad es que cada vez estaba más y más confuso, pero ya apenas quedaba rastro de su enfado de esta mañana. Analizando las cosas con muchísima más calma, podía llegar a la conclusión de que nunca entendería a las mujeres. Si te portabas mal con ellas eras un cretino, pero si te portabas bien eras un cretino muchísimo mayor. La verdad es que no había quien entendiera a las mujeres y menos a la leona de varios asientos más para allá.

Entonces su teléfono sonó…

**7895485302**

_Narcissa: Cariñoooo! ¿Cómo estás? Como puedes ver ya tengo guassa de este y podremos hablar cuando quieras =), ¿has comido bien? Espero que las clases estén yendo bien. Snape me ha dicho que te ve muy contento y que todo va de maravilla. ¡Qué ilusión me haceee!_

_Draco: ¡¿MAMÁ?!_

_Narcissa: La misma mi ratoncito =)_

_Draco: Mamá! No me llames así! Que sabes que no me gusta -.- Qué haces tú con un teléfono? Es que te has vuelto loca? ¡Papá habrá puesto el grito en el cielo! Acaso quieres matarlo tan pronto!?_

_Narcissa: Aissh cariño. Papá está estupendamente, de hecho él también tiene uno. Aún no se lleva muy bien con eso de manejarlo, pero no te preocupes, que estamos apuntados a un cursillo para aprender. Todo esto ha sido idea de Snape, que él tuvo que hacerlo para poder usar el teléfono este año y nos ha animado. =)_

_Draco: D: No puedo creérmelo ¿Papá con un objeto muggle? ¿Es que acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco? Mamá, por favor te lo pido no vayas a estar todo el día escribiéndome que tengo cosas que hacer… Y muchísimo menos llamando. Era suficiente con tener que mandarte una lechuza al mes. _

_Narcissa: Cariño, con esto de las nuevas tecnologías vas a tener que aguantarnos más a menudo, además, vamos por la lección de las fotos así que te mandare unas cuantas para que no nos eches tanto de menos :)_

_Draco: MAMÁ! Que no tengo dos años, por favor... Bueno, puedes mandarme unas cuantas… ¡pero no me mandes treinta de una vez!_

_Narcissa: Claro ratoncito. Bueno ya hablamos más tarde que tengo cita en la peluquería y después Papá y yo vamos a clase. Muchos besito cariño, pórtate bien y estudia!_

Draco terminó en shock, lo último que se esperaba era que su madre fuera en serio con eso de comprarse un teléfono y mucho menos que arrastraría a su padre al equipo, y, lo que era aun muchísisisimo peor, que estuvieran en un curso que Snape les había recomendado. Esta se las pagaría. ¡Encima le había dado su teléfono! Draco quería llorar, ¿es que todos los días, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, iban a ser así de malos? Al menos tenía el consuelo de poder tener algo de venganza.

Se giró para ver que estaban haciendo las chicas en aquel momento y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaban." ¡Mierda! Seguro que se han ido cuando estaba hablando con mi madre. No pueden estar muy lejos, iré a buscar a Blaise y a Theo"

En los alrededores del castillo se encontraba Theo, recostado en un árbol al lado del lago, inmerso en sus pensamientos, como era habitual en él. Cuando vio pasar al lado suya una pequeña sombra rubia.

Empezó a buscar con la mirada, seguramente se trataba de otra de las bromas de Draco. Theo era bastante conocido por su templanza y saber estar, y desde que se juntaba con Draco este había intentado que perdiera la paciencia." El rubito se cree que va a poder asustarme, parece mentira que todavía siga intentando estas tonterías.".

Cual fue la sorpresa de Theo cuando por su derecha apareció la pequeña sombra rubia.

-Hola- dijo.

-¡Aaaah! Merlín, que susto me has dado, no esperaba que aparecieras detrás de mí. ¡Maldición!- el plan de Theo de no asustarse se había ido al traste. Y ahora miraba con cara de sorpresa a la persona que se había atrevido a interrumpir su tranquilidad.

-¡Ooh!... Lo siento, no era esa mi intención… Verás es que he visto que tenías torposoplos a tu alrededor, deberías de tener cuidado porque pueden meterse en tus orejas y no son fáciles de sacar…- Theo miró asombrado a la maravillosa Luna.

-Perdona, pero no sé quién eres, además, no he visto a ningún torsopoplo por aquí… creo que te has confundido- dijo Theo.

-Se llaman torposoplos y claro que los he visto, de hecho, estoy viendo ahora mismo uno, es bastante gordo la verdad, debes de ser todo un festín para ellos…Ooh… disculpa la grosería, me llamo Luna Lovegood- Luna miraba el pelo de Theo entrecerrando los ojos mientras levantaba muy despacio la mano.

-Emm… emm… ¿Encantado?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Theo iba apartándose poco a poco de Luna, pero la chica seguía mirando fijamente su pelo.

-Estate quieto…shhh… no hables fuerte sino los torposoplos se asustaran y no podré ayudarte. Estate quieto, que casi tengo uno.- Luna se movió más rápido de lo que Theo esperaba y le cogió un mechón de pelo- ¡Aja! ¡Te pille! Listo, eres libre, no hace falta que me des las gracias era necesario que nos deshiciéramos de él- Luna metió al supuesto torposoplo en un frasco negro.

La cara de Theo era un poema, no sabía que contestarle a la muchacha, ¿quizás un gracias? ¿O tal vez debería llamarla loca?..."Mmm… pero ¿qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Esta chica está bien de la cabeza? ¿Qué serán los torposoplos? Debería de ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey por si es cierto y tengo que usar algún tipo de champú nuevo…" La mente de Theo estaba bastante espesita, pero no lo podemos culpar, no todos los días una chica se presenta de esa forma y te advierte de que un nido de bichos quiere acampar en tu cabeza.

-Mmm… pues… bueno… yo soy…- pero Luna lo cortó al instante.

-Eres Theodore Nott, de Slytherin.- sonrió.

-Vaya, parece que me conoces desde hace tiempo.-sonrió de forma seductora. Quizás lo de los torposoplos era solo una excusa para ligar con él, Theo estaba bastante acostumbrado, sabía que era guapo pero era la primera vez que ligaban con el de esa forma tan ¿original?

\- Claro que sé quién eres, sé el nombre de todos los prefectos de este año, es bueno saber a quién acudir si los nargles intentan robarme de nuevo…- Theo se quedó pasmado, la chica no parecía estar ligando precisamente con él, más bien simplemente se sabía su nombre por pura necesidad.

-Omm… pues encantado Luna, ¿necesitas algo más?- Theo se limitó a comportarse cortésmente con ella, la chica se iría y lo dejaría tranquilo de un momento a otro.

-¡Oh! Pues ahora que lo dices, ¿me podrías ayudar a buscar más torposoplos? Estoy intentando cazar todos los que pueda para ver si así nos podemos librar de la plaga que hay- Sonrió Luna.

-Emm… pues… verás…Vale, lo haré, pero antes debes de explicarme que son esos torposoplos y si me quedarán secuelas- Por algún extraño motivo Theodore Nott había decidido que quería ayudar a la muchacha.

Draco bajaba por la ladera del castillo en busca de sus amigos cuando vio a Theo hablar con la Lunática. "Pero ¡¿QUÉ COJONES?! Merlín de mi vida ¿qué mierda hace este tío con la lunática? ¿Y qué lleva en la mano? ¿Un palo con una redecilla? Mira, ¡al cuerno con todo! Prefiero no saber qué es lo que están haciendo esos dos, ya pillaré más tarde al tontolaba ese". Draco se giró y volvió hacia el castillo intentando evitar no pensar en lo que acababa de ver. El dolor de cabeza de esa mañana acababa de volver y necesitaba descansar un rato antes de que se le fuera a él también la cabeza.

* * *

**Aquí vuelvo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Decidmelo dejando un review, son muy bienvenidos y no muerdo! :) **

**Este capítulo es un poco de transición ya que tenía que meter a mi queridísima Luna y a la Hermione desmelenada. **

**Pero tranquilos que vendrá más Dramione. En el próximo capítulo nos espera el Extreme makeover de Pansy y la visita a Hogsmeade :D ¿Cómo quedará Hermione? ¿Será buena idea que Pansy le haga un cambio radical? ¿Qué pensará Draco cuando vea a Hermione? y lo más importante de todo ¿Habrán encontrado Luna y Theo a los torposoplos?**

**No se cuando volveré a subir capítulo, estoy muy liada con la universidad y dentro de una semana empiezan los exámenes. ¡Matadme! Mi último examen es el 3 de Julio, pero espero poder subir otro cap antes de esa fecha. Podéis desahogaros en los comentarios y desearme muertes muy dolorosas, lo entenderé xD.**

**Espero que a vosotros os esté yendo bien en esta época, ya sabéis que podéis comentar lo que sea aquí abajo, que yo os leeré con muchísimo gusto y amor :)**

**Muchísiiisiimos besitos.**

**M.**


End file.
